icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CuteChick1010
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CuteChick1010 page.(i am the cute chick.. that y my username is cute chick Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 21:17, June 25, 2011 Hi want to be friends? HeyPeople145 02:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Yay! lol HeyPeople145 02:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Ok HeyPeople145 02:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Ok :) HeyPeople145 02:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Pizza, what about you? Cool well I have to go. Talk to you soon! Bye hi! of course! CuteChick1010 (: hi! im ilovesseddie, im a seddie shipper (i think that was obvious with my user name), i like icarly and everything but im not such a big fan, i like to be at this wiki and everything but i dont dedicate a lot of time to seddie or icarly, but i like making mental fanfics of seddie (: like when im bored or i cannot sleep i make fanfics! so what about you? how much do you like icarly? favorite artist? (any kind of artist not just icarly's ones) favorite music? and i make a LOT of mistakes writting on english, so sorry if a made a mistake (i speak spanish), random question: Dont you think chinesse people are all the same? (sorry is you have a friend or family there :S) it was just something random. Ilovesseddie 05:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC)ilovessedie HELLO HI! I am SeddieWorld. My real name is Thais, and I am from argentina (so sorry for my bad english) I have been an iCarly fan since the first day it premiered and a HUGE Seddie fan since iFind Lewberts lost love. My favourite iCarly is episode is, of course, iOMG. Tell me about you :) hope we can be friends If you have any question please ask me ;) BYE :) ''Hey hey hey! ''You asked me to talk to you on your talk page, so here I am :P What's up? Oh sorry forgot to say my name. It's iLoveSeddie2 :P Heeeeeey hi superstar4ever here wanna be friends? Hey .. xx hey .. your new to the wiki arent u .. Hey welcome. xx ooh i followed u btw , plz follow bk its @AimeeJ3 xx we can talk anytime u like . xx AJ21 22:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey I'm doing nothing HeyPeople145 23:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC)HeyPeople145 Yeah it's kind of boring hi did u get my facebook request Hi! I'm sorry for not noticing your message sooner! I know you left it quite a while ago. But sure I'd love to be friends- one can never have enough ;) Samlovesham 00:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey welcome, Ur new here right? Well welcome. I'm Purple2, huge fan of iCarly and Seddie. So I hope u have a great time If u have a twitter follow me @missGabirules. Hope u like it here :) xoxoPurple2 21:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Purple2 Hi-ya! Hey hey hey! What's shakin'? I just stopped to say hi :) So you're 10 years old? Starting with Seddie at a young age will make you live longer, haha xD -PurpleJerk